


Pack VS Monster

by Spaggel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Oh god, Prompt Art, Tentacles, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: Oh oh, Stiles & Derek (and the gang) fighting aliens! Or space monsters! It would be hilarious. Heh.</p>
<p>IT KINDA TURNED RIDICULOUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack VS Monster

Derek: I’M THE ALPHA

Stiles: I’VE SEEN THIS IN PORN, I’M OUT. FUCK YOU GUYS.

Scott: I’LL SAVE YOU ALISON

Alison: THAT’S NICE DEAR

Issac: IT SEEMS FRIENDLY

Erica: I want a new pack

Boyd: I know, I know.

**Author's Note:**

> X-Posted: [Tumblr](http://spaggel.tumblr.com/post/35231990879/steammmpunk-answered-your-question-promt-me)


End file.
